custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonas Makes a Mess! (1990, SuperMalechi's version)
Rainy Days, Indoor Fun! is a Barney Home Video for that was rereleased in January 4, 1995. The shortened version (It's Raining, It's Pouring...) aired in March 16, 1995 before it was released two-in-a-haft years later. Plot The kids are playing outside with the parachute, until it starts to rain and they have to play inside. Barney decides to help them get ideas for games to play. Carlos & Min suggest that they take turns telling stories with the parachute. Tomie DePaola later pays everyone a visit to read them his new book, and he even shows them how to draw one of his characters. The children later discover that you can still find fun things to do on a rainy day, even though you can't play outside. Educatinoal Theme: Fun Things to Do on a Rainy Day Stories: The Lonely Little Number Charlie Needs a Cloak Song List #Barney Theme Song #Ring Around The Rosie #What Can We Play On A Rainy Day? #Scary Stories #Senses Song #The Clapping Song #Number Limbo #I Just Can't Wait #Rig a Jig Jug #The Land of Make-Believe #That's What It Means to Be a Friend #Little Bo Peep/Little Boy Blue #Rain Medley (Rain, Rain Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring) #I Love You Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) (cameo) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Tomie dePaola (Himself) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Carlos (Cory Lopez) *Min (Pia Manalo) Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *B.J has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *The Barney costume from "It's Raining, It's Pouring..." is used. *Unlike its Barney & Friends counterpart, the musical arrangements from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" are used. *Even though Stella the Storyteller does not appear in this episode, Tosha pretends to be her when she shares a number story with the others. *This and its shortened version is a semi-remake of The Queen of Make-Believe *Juan is mentioned in this home video and its shortened version. *This and the shortened version have one of the times something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It's when the kids were playing "Ring Around the Rosie" with a parachute landed on Barney. *This is the fourth time in which Baby Bop appears near the end of the episode. The first time was Rock with Barney, the second was Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, and the third was An Adventure in Make-Believe. *Both this video and its shortened version have the same thing,during the "I Love You" song, Barney and the kids sing both verses of the song, rather than Barney sung one verse by himself. *B.J. appears most of the time, and Baby Bop appears at the end of the episode, but they did not appear together. *A sprinkler can be seen when Barney and the kids